


Unholy Confessions

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Kinda Kinky, Kinda profane, guilty pleasure
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Mesmo que um padre fosse suposto ser repleto de compaixão, cada parte de Kotomine Kirei era impiedosa em todos os sentidos possíveis.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 5





	Unholy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Acabei brincando de escrever só pra não "desperdiçar" uma fanart do Kirei como ele veio ao mundo, e quando vi a Rin estava ali no meio, e a coisa toda tinha evoluído pra outro patamar. Leia por sua conta e risco. E não, a Rin não é uma criança, god help me.

Mesmo que um padre fosse suposto ser repleto de compaixão, cada parte de Kotomine Kirei era impiedosa, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Não havia nada de justo nele, _nada além daquela camiseta preta._

Um padre não deveria usar aquele tipo de vestimenta, embora a roupa não fosse a real culpada, e sim o próprio homem e sua constituição física. Ela não precisava nem mesmo ser especialista para deduzir quanto esforço fora necessário para que atingisse sua forma atual. Horas de treino árduo, que com certeza ainda seguia piamente a fim de delinear cada seguimento muscular, uma pintura viva com ares barrocos.

Havia algo quase divino nele à luz do vitral, nas cores que tentavam tocá-lo mas acabavam engolidas por sua escuridão. Nem preto nem branco, Kotomine Kirei era apenas _nada_. Um mistério sem intenção alguma de deixar-se desvendar ou fazer-se entender. Sua verdade sua única guia, mesmo em meio as tribulações. 

Sua beleza nada ortodoxa era o próprio pecado em formas humanas. Talvez fosse uma figura religiosa, mas sua missão na terra definitivamente não era salvar almas, mas corrompê-las. _Sim_. Ela conseguia sentir-se tomada pela luxúria, pela vaidade ao tê-lo sob seu feitiço nem que por aquele período de tempo.

Ela era uma confusão de emoções, a insensatez em sua perfeição.

Kotomine aproximou-se da cama, da bagunça de lençóis tão alvos quanto a pele dela, beijada pelas luzes das velas. Estava completamente exposta ao olhar perscrutador de Kirei, embora aquela não fosse a primeira e muito provavelmente nem a última vez que a veria naquele estado.

O padre sorriu, um sorriso que parecia sempre envolto por uma piada oculta que apenas ele conhecia.

— Queira perdoar a interrupção, _Rin_.

— Hmpf.

A maga desdenhou do descaramento dele. Kotomine Kirei parecia tudo, menos arrependido por tê-la deixado à espera, à sua mercê, e ela não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso, já que suas mãos estavam literalmente atadas e não lhe seriam de muita valia numa tentativa de fuga.

Ele começou tirando a camisa, o movimento fazendo com que seus músculos posteriores ganhassem ênfase. Ela não conseguiu evitar, os olhos o percorreram, acompanhando cada ação dele até contemplar sua completa nudez; inclusive o sorver do restante de vinho da taça esquecida na mesa de cabeceira.

A morena desviou o rosto quando ele juntou-se a ela, seu orgulho querendo fazer vezes embora a situação não mais lhe permitisse. 

As mãos dele subiram por ambos o braços dela, esticando-os mais além, obrigando-a a empertigar a coluna, seu torso encontrando-se com o dele. A pele dele era quente, ao contrário da de Rin, no máximo calida. Os dedos dele contornaram a corrente do crucifixo — que envolvia os punhos de Rin —, colocando-o entre as mãos dela. Aquilo era errado de tantas maneiras que ela mal conseguia começar a listar.

O hálito cálido de Kirei desceu por todo comprimento do braço de Rin, os lábios resvalando-se na pele dela até deterem-se na orelha, onde exigiu com sua voz profunda, que parecia ecoar por cada terminação nervosa do corpo da morena:

— Olhe pra mim, Rin.

Ela o ignorou, embora seu corpo não pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Os dedos dele fecharam-se em sua mandíbula. Kirei poderia usar da força, mas seu poder residia em sua capacidade de persuasão. O rosto dela moveu-se à vontade do padre, encontrando seus olhos escuros. Os lábios dele curvaram-se quase imperceptivelmente antes de tomar os dela. Ele não era gentil, mas _sabia_ o que fazia. Um beijo desprovido de sentimentos, mas _certeiros_. Rin era capaz de sentir o gosto de vinho na língua dele.

As mãos de Kirei não se mantiveram inertes. Como bom conhecedor do corpo dela, deixou-as vasculharem-na tomando os caminhos mais profanos, cada toque despertando-a para ele. O padre era capaz de oferecer sua mais completa dedicação ao seus interesses, um dom e uma maldição.

Ela estava ofegante quando ele finalmente libertou-a do beijo, efeito colateral de tentar processar tantas informações.

O padre não era de falar em tais momentos se não para ordenar-lhe algo, e ela preferia assim, já que não havia o que ser dito. Aquele quarto funcionava como uma espécie de universo paralelo. Só ali ela se permitia existir em tal situação injustificável, _indesculpável_.

Os sentimentos dela em relação a Kotomine Kirei jamais alteraram-se. Muitas partes dela ainda o repudiavam por motivos desconhecidos, já outras ignoravam tudo o que ele representava. Ambos transgrediam, ofendiam, e maculavam igualmente, todo e qualquer princípio moral existente, e ainda sim, nunca existiu uma _última vez_.

Kirei desceu pelo tronco dela, dando atenção para cada _barreira_ em seu caminho. A boca dele deliciou-se com suas curvas de mulher, as mãos envolviam suas costelas de forma firme, continuando numa linha descendente até acariciarem suas nádegas e atingirem suas coxas, as quais ele cravou os dedos ao ponto de fazê-la protestar. Ele _sempre_ agia daquela maneira em relação a essa parte em específico.

Para sua perturbação, Kirei não parou desta vez, continuou a mover-se para a região inferior do corpo dela, sutil como uma víbora, mas igualmente atento. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho ardiloso enquanto a observava, incitando-a não só com os toques ao longo de suas pernas, como também com a provocação muda de seu olhar. 

A coluna de Rin arrepiou-se quando Kotomine pousou a boca na parte interna de um de seus joelhos, os quais ele passou sobre os ombros largos antes de prosseguir. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao perceber as intenções do padre. Kirei nunca a tinha explorado de tal forma, seus dedos a conheciam intimamente, mas não sua… boca.

Ela tentou livrar-se dele, mas tudo que recebeu em retorno foi o cravar de dentes em sua carne.

Rin chiou, recebendo uma risada monossilábica de escárnio.

— Agora não é hora para rebelar-se.

— Você não tem que-...

— De fato não tenho. Estou simplesmente agindo conforme _minha vontade_ , como sempre tem sido.

Os dentes dele novamente castigaram-na, mas de forma mais _sensual_ desta vez, antes de agirem de acordo com o intento de Kirei. Uma mão dele pousou no ventre dela enquanto a outra apertava-se à coxa. Rin dissolveu-se numa eufonia, seus ruídos dispersando-se em tons diversos, alterando-se ainda mais quando o polegar dele encontrou uma área em especial, que em conjunto com as carícias da língua de Kirei a fez perder-se. O padre substituiu a boca por dois dedos, levando Rin a morder o lábio inferior, as mãos apertando-se ao crucifixo que ele inadivertidamente confiou a ela.

O padre liberou-a de seu poder apenas por tempo suficiente para que se colocasse de pé aos pés da cama. Ainda em processo de situar-se, Rin viu-se arrastada em direção a Kirei, seu corpo sendo encoberto pelo do padre antes dele passar as pernas dela pela própria cintura. Um dos braços sustentou-o ao curvar-se sobre ela, enquanto o outro provocava-a com o desejo latente. 

Rin tentava cobrir o rosto da forma que lhe era possível, entretanto, Kirei não permitiria isso, ele queria vê-la _submissa_ às suas investidas, cada sensação que o corpo dela viria a sentir. Habilmente, o padre uniu o quadril ao dela. A maga suspirou longamente ante a invasão. Ela não tinha escapatória, àquele ponto estava além de redenção.

Kirei elevou os braços dela novamente, a fim de observar seu rosto livre, _corado_ , quando enfim começasse a se mover. 

Rin nunca fora o tipo de garota que conseguia disfarçar suas emoções, e isso era uma das coisas que mais lhe agradavam na morena. Ela era transparente, e independente de quantas vezes tentasse contaminá-la, Rin ainda mantinha-se imperturbável. A maga era seu desafio pessoal, um lembrete da fraqueza de outrora.

Alavancando-a do colchão, Kotomine a trouxe para seu colo. Os braços dela, ainda atados, rodearam-lhe o pescoço em forma de apoio, as mãos dele apertaram-se em seus quadris, indo e voltando ao longo das coxas, subindo por suas costas numa carícia exploratória, até encontrarem a raíz dos cabelos negros de Rin. Os dedos trouxeram uma mecha até o nariz, o cheiro cítrico de shampoo misturou-se ao dela. Havia algo que ele gostava em relação ao cabelo da maga, talvez a forma como espalhavam-se nos lençóis, uma espécie de _halo_ obscuro. Os dedos enrolaram-se nos fios, puxando-os para trás, expondo seu colo.

Rin afastou os lábios ao Kirei capturar um de seus seios, provocando-os lenta e preguiçosamente, até senti-la pedir por ele, não só com o próprio corpo, mas também chamando seu nome no tom exigente que ela costumava falar-lhe, a mesma arrogância. 

— K-Kirei...

— Não seja impaciente, Rin.

Incitou-a, a boca tomando a dela mais uma vez, os dedos firmes e seu couro cabeludo, não dando trégua enquanto ela mesma não passou a se mover para aliviar as próprias necessidades. Kotomine libertou os lábios de Rin quando os quadris dela encontraram ritmo, e seu foco passou a ser as sensações de seus corpos, que quando prestes a libertarem-se, ele inverteu novamente suas posições, finalizando-a ele mesmo, ouvindo-a chamá-lo entrecortadamente, perder o ar, enquanto grunhia em seguida, as costas curvando-se, as unhas dela a cravarem-se sua nuca.

Ele caiu de bruços ao lado dela, fitando-a com um sorriso jocoso ao vê-la virar o rosto para não ter que encará-lo. Na cama, indiscutivelmente existia uma espécie de sintonia entre eles. Talvez por ter acompanhado seu crescimento, Kirei a conhecia a ponto de conseguir satisfazê-la no nível carnal, e nesse processo encontrar a sua própria, mas isso era tudo. Ambos jamais corriam o risco de representar mais do que isso um para o outro.

Estavam ali com um único objetivo: _prazer_.

Despertando uma Rin sonolenta, o padre virou-a de barriga para baixo. Jogando-lhe o cabelo para um lado, desceu a mão pelo centro de sua coluna, para depois subir com a língua, mordendo uma das orelhas dela ao colar o tronco às costas da maga, as mãos envolvendo firmemente os ossos dos quadris, ajudando-a a posicionar-se.

— De joelhos, _Rin_. Já que estamos numa igreja, por quê não fazer uma prece?

E foi o que ela fez.

Pediu.

_Mais._

_Mais forte._

_Mais rápido._


End file.
